Spitting Out the Demons
by whatsitaboutsag
Summary: Gorillaz romance. 2D and OC. The ups and downs of living with the Gorillaz. Cameos by the Jackass crew I'm shitty at writing summeries, but hey, if you can do better- by all means... It's really good!
1. Character Bios

**Spitting Out the Demons –Prologue**

Character Bio's

Name: Violet Porter

Sex: Female

Sexual Orientation: Straight

Age: 26

Eye Color: blue, ring of amber around the pupil

Hair Color: plum- red, not her natural color which is light brown

Clothing Style: casual punk

Piercing(s): 4- 5 on each ear.

Tattoos: none

Other: Our Main Character! She grew up in the US, moved to UK as soon as she was old enough and had enough money. She lives in an apartment on the outskirts of downtown. She owns a bulldog named Bell but otherwise lives alone.

Name: Victor Perez

Sex: Male

Sexual Orientation: Gay

Age: 27

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: black, but is cut really short.

Clothing Style: Metro

Piercing(s): just left ear, basic gold ring

Other: Violet's BFF and her only true friend in all of England

Name: Brent Fisher

Sex: Female

Sexual Orientation: Straight

Age: 18

Eye Color: sky blue

Hair Color: Dirty Blonde with streaks of black

Clothing Style: tends to defer from Violet's but she has slowly learned to define her own style

Piercing(s): Ears and belly button

Tattoos: None- her parents would disown her.

Other: Violet's cousin. She lives in Pennsylvania with her parents. Her parents are very rich so she is very well to do. Although, her ambition is to one day become completely independent from them, but she has to first pass her college entrance exams…

Name: Johnny Knoxville

Sex: Male

Sexual Orientation: Straight (married)

Age: 35

Eye Color: brown

Hair Color: black

Clothing Style: w/e mostly pants and a t-shirt

Piercing(s): none

Tattoos: several but they aren't important… to the story that is.

Other: long-distance friend of Violet. Star of the TV show _Jackass_.

**AND THEN THERE'S THE GORILLAZ!**

And if you don't know them, what they look like, or their personalities I must inquire to the reason you are reading my fan-fiction??


	2. Chapter 1

**Spitting Out the Demons **

**Chapter 1: Seeing Purple and Red**

"I'm useless but not for long, my future is comin' on…." Violet Porter sings with the music as she strides down the grey city streets. "Stop pulling damnit!" She groans to the thick bulldog that pulls at the dark red leach clutched in her hand. She gives the leash a jerk and the canine slows a few steps. A wisp of a smile flicks across her face when she hears the introductory guitar strums of 'Re-Hash' brush through her ear-buds. She smiles because it reminds her of a few weeks ago when she was walking to buy her weeks groceries.

Flash Back

The sound of tires screeching comes from behind, followed by the loud acceleration of a car's motor. Violet turns to see an odd-looking car racing down the street, weaving through the 3 o'clock traffic. She hardly has a chance to get a proper look at the thing before it screams around a corner as if it were a hairpin. _Hmm,_ Violet thinks to herself, '_That looks like the Gorillaz Geep. Nah couldn't be. Then again, it'd be cool to think they _

_came through here, or maybe even lived around here._ It was a shame she didn't get a proper look at the vehicle.

End Flashback

Violet is brought back to the present when she hears the notes to a new song. She quickly snatches her iPod from her belt and presses the skip button. "Whatever the hell compelled me to pay for that song, I'll never know." She mutters to herself. Violet continues on her way, occasionally pausing to let her powerhouse of a doggie sniff and do her business. Violet takes a glance up ahead, and to her utter dismay, she sees the most horrifying thing she ever sees while on her afternoon walks. She tightens her grip and checks to see if Bell has yet caught wind of it.

A petite man with frighteningly tight brown shorts slips out of his coffee colored truck and walks around to the back. It was the UPfuckingS. Violet braced herself for she knew that as soon as Bell saw him she would go nuts, and with no available street to turn down she is forced to stand her ground. It was something Violet would never understand, other 

deliverymen and postal service workers didn't bother seem to bother Bell, but there was something about the UPS guy that sent her in to an uncontrollable barking and lunging spree.

She watched Bell intently, waiting, any minute now. Bell's ear twitches her head slowly raises and her nose breathes in. Then as if bringing her enemy in to focus all at once Bell lurches forward.

"No!" Violet exclaims in vain. Bell unleashes the beast inside herself and begins pulling Violet with her. Violet is doing all she can to stop her and is doing a formidable job at it too. However, she falters and trips on an uprooted curb. The leash slips from her fingers as she falls to the ground.

Finally free Bell takes off down the street straight towards the UPS man. Violet scrambles to her feet at the sounds of tires screeching. BAM! A car suddenly veers to the side in attempt to avoid hitting Bell and ends up hitting the nearby streetlight. Unfortunately they are not quick enough and still hit Bell. Violet sprints over to Bell's aid, only to find that she's already dead.

Kneeling beside her body, she bursts into uncontrollable tears. She hardly notices the driver leap out of the car. In the back of her mind she can hear him yelling at her for not controlling her dog and ranting over the car.

Also out of the car the man who had been in the passenger seat comes rushing next to her. She feels a hand on her shoulder. "Is he ok?" he asks.

"She's dead. I can't believe it. I had her- and now-…." Violet whispers before bursting into tears again. The man tries to console her but she does not hear him. All she can see is the lifeless body of her best friend.

Violet hears a rattling sound above her. She peeks from her hands and looks up to see the streetlight tremor, she watches with an eerie silence as the top pops off the light and comes crashing down upon her head knocking her out cold.


	3. Chapter 2

**Spitting Out the Demons **

**Chapter 2: Two Dents **

Gorillaz POV

"Hurry Murdoc, We're late enough as is." Noodle points out as they speed down the city streets. They had a photo shoot scheduled for 1:00, and with the clock reading 1:37 they were yet again in deep shit.

"I'm goin' as fast as this shitty car can go!" snaps Murdoc. The car spins round the corner and Russel's head lolls to the side as a ragged snore emits from his throat.

Inevitably, they become stuck behind a crotchety old man going at most 5 MPH and, even better, in the middle of the road and with cars lining both sides of the road there's no room to pass. Murdoc leans out the side of the Geep and hollers a whole heap of profanities at the man, but along with being as slow as syrup, the man appears to be def as well. Due to this lack of response Murdoc reaches for the missile button. "That's prolly a bad idea Muds." 2D warns. Murdoc looks at him as if he's retarded. "I mean, remember what happened last time?"

"Shut up dullard. How was I supposed to know that bloody moose would sneeze and blow us up?" says Murdoc, "Besides we got a music video out of it didn't we?" 2D shrugs and Murdoc proceeds to reach for the button, but right before he ignites the old car pulls over to the side of the road.

"Fine-fuckin'-ly," Murdoc mutters before accelerating to an even faster speed than before.

He takes a sharp two-wheeled right. Suddenly 2D yells out in a panicked voice, "D-DOG! THERE'S A DOG IN THE ROAD!!"

"Hell, I just run the thing over!" Murdoc grunts as the car quickly approaches the doggie. "NOOOO!!" 2D shouts before diving across the car and seizing the wheel and forcing it over to the left and into a pole. Everyone is jolted forward. "2D! YOU STUPID FUCK!! GODDAMNIT!" Murdoc roars at 2D.

"Did we hit 'em?" 2D asks peering out the car.

"WHO FUCKING CARES!?" yells at 2D before jumping out of the Geep and stomping over to the girl, who must have been the owner, because she is bent over the dog crying.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! CAN'T YOU CONTROL YOUR FUCKING DOG?!"

The girl doesn't seem to notice him, so he continues on but more to himself than anyone else.

"Oh my god..." 2D whispers. He vaults over the car door and trots over to the girl's side.

Russell, having been so rudely awoken, rubs his head and tries to regain his bearings.

Noodle flips open her cell phone and calls up the magazine to let them know that they will not be able to make it today.

"BLOODY FUCKIN' HELL!!" Murdoc gives one last roar as he kicks the bent light pole. A tremor shivers up the pole and with a resounding CRACK! The head of the light snaps off and plummets to the ground. The girl gazes upward, and watches in a daze as the light crashes down on her. She is knocked senseless and falls in a heap to the pavement.

"Damnit Murdoc! Now look at what you've gone and done! You bloody idiot!" 2D fumes lifting the girl up in his arms.

"What did you just say to me?" Murdoc growls and marches over and towers over 2D.

"N-nothing…" 2D recedes back into submissive mode.

"No, I'm pretty damn sure you just said something. Didn't you?" Murdoc grabs him by his shirt collar.

"Come on now, man. We don't have time for this. Gimmie a hand over here." Russell calls to Murdoc.

Murdoc tosses 2D from his grip and stomps over to help push the Geep back into the street. Miraculously there doesn't appear to be a dent or scratch on it.

2D quietly gathers the girl in his arms and carries her over to the Geep.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing now?" Murdoc says when he realizes what he's doing.

"We're takin' her with us aren't we?"

"Why would we do that?!"

"'Cos we can't just leave 'er here." 2D replies as if it's just the most obvious thing ever.

"Hello!" Noodle waves to get their attention. "I just talk to Damon, he say we need to get out of here and go home."

"Why do we need to leave so quickly?" Russell asks as he helps 2D lift the girl into the back seat.

"Too much attention." Noodle answers simply, and that's enough incentive for the Gorillaz. Murdoc forgets about the girl for the time being and climbs into the driver's seat. Noodle sits on the girl's right, Russell on her left, and 2D upfront.

Murdoc backs the car into the street, shifts into drive and speeds off in the direction of Kong.

ADDED

Back at Kong

"What the fu-" Violet mumbles as she regains consciousness. She sits up and rubs her head.

"Hey! She's waking up!" Someone nearby says.

"Where- where am I?" Violet blinks a few times while she tries to focus on the figures around her.

"Kong." A young female voice says solemnly.

The name rings a bell in Violet's head but she doesn't bother dwelling on it, she is much too busy regaining her bearings.

"How are you feeling?" says a third voice that makes her ears perk, his accent is American.

Violet finally resounds and stares at the trio standing about her. She recognizes the faces. It's 2D, Noodle, and Russell. And in any other situation she'd go into a frenzy, but she's not exactly up for it at the moment.

"Are you feeling alright?" Russell asks again.

"Huh? Uhh..." Violet says dumbly. She snaps out of it suddenly and stands up. "Actually, I feel fine. We'll at least I don't have a concussion." She says trying to be confident. But her body betrays her and she suddenly feels a rush to the head. She falls back on the couch, her hand back on her head. "Or maybe not. Don't worry I should be alright by tomorrow."

"Do you need to stay overnight?" Russell asks.

"I don't want to impose..."

"Nonsense! It's no problem!"

"Thanks." Violet smiles weakly. She looks over at 2D who is staring at her strangely. She raises an inquisitive eyebrow at him.

"2D," Russell says, snapping his attention away from her, "You betta go tell Murdoc she's stayin' here tonight."

"Oh no I ain't! I don' wanna be the one ta tell 'em." 2D protests.

Russell sighs, "Fine, Noodle would you?"

Noodles nods and skips off.

"Oh by the way," Russell says turning back to her. "I hope you don't mind sleeping on the couch. We're having a bit of a zombie infestation in the extra bedroom."

Violet's eyebrows rise at the thought of zombies but instead of asking more she just says, "No, its cool." They would tell her if she wasn't safe right?

"So what's your name?" Russell asks.

"Oh my name's Violet. Violet Porter." She answers sticking her hand out to him.

He shakes her hand firmly. "Well I'm Russell, this here is 2D."

She smiles wryly, "Yeah I know, Don't you think I'd recongnize the mighty Gorillaz when I see them?"

"Oh so you know who we are?"

"You could say I'm a fan. Ya'll make fantastic music by the way."

"Thanks! Hey, would you like some pop or something?"

"Sure."

"Follow me." Violet follows Russell out while 2D lags sheepishly behind.


	4. Chapter 3

**Spitting Out The Demons **

**Chapter 3: New Digs**

That night at Kong was unlike any other for Violet. She got to know the Gorillaz better and she really liked them, and for some reason they really seemed to like her too. Who'd have thunk it? Nevertheless, she was surprised when the following morning they asked for her number. She of coarse gave it to them, happily agreeing to hang out sometime.

"Thanks again guys!" Violet says as they drop her off at her apartment.

"Anytime!" Russell says happily.

"Bye ya'll!" She says with a wave as she turns to go inside, causing yet again for them to grin at her accent.

"Hey," calls 2D. Violet turns back and looks at him. "Er... neva mind... bye." He, again, averts his eyes from her.

Violet furrows her brow and continues to the building door. She gives one last wave before opening the door and watching them speed away.

'_Hmm.. I wonder what 2D wanted to say? Heh. He's so wonderfully weird and not to mention good-looking, they all are- weird that is... but what was with him? He was acting strangely the entire time I was there and he barely said anything at all. All he did was stare at me like he was trying to figure out something…'_

Flashback

"'Ey- Violet- right?" 2D asks. Violet nods. "'Ave I met you before? Ya know, before now?" he asks.

"No I don't think so." She answers. "I'd think I'd remember something like that." She says with a smile. He smiles back but now looks even more confused.

End Flashback

'_sigh Goddamn that boy is good looking. They don't make 'em like that anymore- or ever really. He probably thinks I'm a complete freak. All he did was stare at me oddly. I have to say though there's something about his deminior… I couldn't help wanting to be near him. I wish he would have talked more… I should have said more myself, damn me and my _

_shyness. I should have been cleaver and witty and outgoing, maybe then… what am I thinking? That'll never happen! My luck was used up in meeting and befriending them… I shouldn't push it with false and greedy hope…. I just need to get him out of my stupid head.'_

Violet shakes her head hopelessly and unlocks the door to her apartment. She walks in and looks around. Everything is how she left it, which isn't surprising; it was only one night after all, even if it felt like so much longer. She walks over to her phone to check her messages and notices Bell's bed and her toys, a lump starts in her throat but she fights it off and defiantly punches the play button on the recorder. The first message's from the landlord nagging that there were complaints of excessive noise coming from the apartment last night. '_I wasn't even here last night! That bastard is getting desperate, I gotta make sure I don't screw up or I'm out of here._'

Violet's landlord had been trying to find reason to kick her out for the past two months, and because of rent control she was still paying a considerably low price for the place so if she would only leave he could charge new the tenant more than twice what she was 

currently paying. Unfortunately for him, there was no acceptable excuse to throw her out. So now apparently he would have to resort to lies. Great.

The next message was from yesterday, it was Johnny, he was only in town and wanted to have dinner. The last one was from work; apparently, the boss wants to talk to her. Violet glances at her watch and realizes that the time to meet him is in less than two hours. "Shit." She mutters, she had been hoping to sleep a little.

Violet picks up the phone and dials Johnny's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Johnny! It's Violet."

"Oh hey! Where were you last night? I tried your cell but it must have been off."

"Yeah well a lot of shit happened yesterday…"

"What'd you have to meet with the president or something?"

"Ha-ha. No. Not exactly… well first off you should know- Bell's dead. She got hit by a car yesterday."

"What?! Oh no, Violet I'm so sorry."

"Yeah. Don't worry. I'll get over it eventually. But here's the kicker: Guess who did it."

"Uhhh… Your mom?"

"Ha-ha. As ironic as that would be, no."

"Then who?"

"None other than the Gorillaz!"

"What? That cartoon band you love?"

"Yup!"

"Wait. How is that possible? There not real!"

"Oh yes they are! As real as you and me! I swear to god! Hate to say I told you so." Violet had once indulged to Johnny that she secretly believed that the Gorillaz were real, and he had laughed and said something about that being as likely as Elvis and the Meter Fairy having tea in Michael Jackson's backyard. Well who's laughing now eh?

"Well, I suppose I believe you- although most wouldn't."

"Gee thanks."

"Well Vi you have to admit it's farfetched."

"I know! I can hardly believe it myself!"

"So are you gonna see them again ever? Or are they like a leprechaun, they come out to kill your dog then disappear into the forest never to be seen by you again."

Violet laughs, "No, no, I stayed at their place last night because I hurt my head, and this morning I gave them my number and they said they'd give me a call sometime. Wild huh?"

"Yeah wild."

"So can we still get together today sometime? Since we didn't last night."

"No can do, heading back to the good ole U S of A today, the wife wants me home by breakfast."

"Oh- alright. Well then be sure to give me a ring next time you're in town, k?"

"Will do!"

"Great. Well I have to be going now, got a meeting with the boss today."

"Uh-oh." He snickers.

"What? You don't think it's gonna be that big promotion that's been rumored? I _am_ a company gal ya know." She says mockingly.

"Frankly?... Yeah…. Sure…. Sky's the limit and all that shit…" he replies laughing.

"Haha. You're so frickin' hilarious."

"Well then, I won't keep ya any longer! I'll talk to ya soon."

"Bye then!"

"Bye!"

Violet hangs up then dials Victor, so she can dish to him while she gets dressed. But tragedy strikes yet again with the recorder picking it up. '_Oh that's right! He's got that hot date today! Hope it goes well. I'll just leave a message.'_

"Hey Vic, got some major major news for ya. Call me back when ya can. Have a great time with Jake!" Violets then throws on some appropriate enough clothes, and jets out the door.

LATER

Violet gets home and collapses on the couch. If this were a comic, there would be a deathly cloud floating above her head. She had quit her job/ gotten fired (depending who you asked). It's not to say that she liked that job or anything; it was a shitty job and the boss was a prick, but it sucked nonetheless, no more paychecks after all. The boss-man had wanted to meet with her to "discuss" missing offices supplies. In reality, he was accusing 

her of stealing the office supplies. It was true, she had, but it was nothing expensive or irreplaceable- no big deal; hell at what'd they'd been paying her- they owed it to her. The boss cried nay though, he must have yelled at her for over an hour. She was just fed up, the only reason she was there was for "experience" and the money o'course. _"Experience" my ass, what kind of "experience" could I'd've gained from that shit?_ _The office wasn't my scene anyhow. _All in all she felt liberated. Violet hated people yelling at her is all, she found it to be exhausting.

Violet carries her ass a little farther to the bed and flops down hoping to get some much-needed rest. However, just as she start's to drift off into la-la-land, the phone of course rings.

"Hello." Violet says sleepily into the receiver.

"Hey girl!"

"Oh hey Vic, what's up?"

"Yeah, you left me a message saying you had news or something?"

"Awww yeah… You won't believe what happened…."

Violet then relays the entire to Victor, sparing no details. Fifteen minutes later, she hangs up and quickly goes to sleep.

A FEW DAYS LATER

Violet walks up the street to her building, she notices a pile someone's stuff out on the curb. She takes minor notice of it as she continues up to her apartment. She walks up to the door and notices a creased paper form taped to the door with EVICTION NOTICE typed defiantly in large black block type. Violet doesn't even bother reading the rest, she could probably guess what was there. She quickly unlocks her door and gazes in horror at what once was her apartment but which now appears uninhabited. "Goddamn, motherfucker..." she mutters to herself. Violet turns on her heels and marches downstairs to the landlord's suite. And after a fruitless barrage of profanity filled argument with him, Violet finds herself walking out of what was once her apartment building. She stops short at the stoop when she realizes a group of people stealing her things. "GET THE FUCK AWAY!" she screams at them, her normal patience gone. They scatter like cockroaches exposed to sudden light. She gives her things a quick once over and depressingly realizes 

that they'd stolen all of her furniture, but luckily (if you could call it that) all her truly important possessions remained.

Violet sits down on one of the boxes that has not yet been ripped open.

'Well I'm officially homeless' She thinks to herself with a sigh, 'And with no one to call to boot! Victor _would_ be visiting his parents this weekend. Serves me right for losing the spare key to his apartment. Maybe the Gorillaz would let me stay with them... -that's a laughable thought! I just met them the other day, they'd take me as a freeloader just trying to get in good with some celebrities. Not that I could call them even if I wanted to. It's not like I have their number. God I'm such a dumbass! Could things get any worse?" Then, as if hearing her, the heavens rain down upon her- literally.

"How cliché," she mutters.

That just being the icing on her sudden shit-cake of a life, she cannot help but break into hopeless tears. Amazingly, she remains in unfathomable control and without sobbing or even breaking her stoic face, she lets only her tears fall, for she knew that no one could notice them because as they emerged they mixed with the rain.

The rain soon subsides and so do Violet's tears, and with the blossoming of the sun through the dark clouds, she hears in the distance the familiar shrieking of tires. "No. Fucking. Way."

'Yes, fucking way.' Fate laughs at her as the Geep comes to a halt in front of her. She looks at them slightly dumbfounded. 2D was sitting in the passenger seat again and Noodle was driving.

"'ey Violet! Me an' Noodle came out for a driving lesson and we ended up in the neighborhood so we decided we stop by. What happened?" 2D says as he comes to realize Violet's arrangement.

"I got evicted." Violet responds solemnly.

"Oh! Who are you going to stay with?" Noodle asks, her hands are still gripping the steering wheel, and as like every teenager, looks uncomfortable and out of place in the driver's seat.

"I haven't a freakin' clue." She admits. "I haven't thought about it, I don't have anyone to stay with, because my best friend is out of town ya see. So I suppose I'll have to stay in a hotel. Although I don't know how I'll afford it... I quit my job too."

"Dang... Hmm..." 2D mutters then turning and leaning towards Noodle, "Noodle you don't suppose that..." Their voices fade into whispers. After a few moments they part and Noodle looks at Violet. "Ya wanna crash with us?"

Violet's eyes widen with shock. "Really? But you hardly know me!"

"Yeah, but we like you, and you need help. What can I say we're suckers for charity cases."

"-Not to say you're a charity case!" 2D cuts in. "I'm sure your-"

Noodle interjects him, "Anyhow the hotels around here are shit. Our place is much finer."

"Well, if you say so. I'd love to!" She says getting excited.

"This is going to be funnn!!" Noodle squeals and claps her hands.

"Heelll Yeah! Oh, but Murdoc's not gonna like it much." 2D says as it occurs to him.

"Oh, I promise I'll find some way to pay ya'll back! And it'll only be till I can figure something out and get back on my feet."

"Fantastic! Let me help you with your stuff." 2D says climbing out of the car.

"Thank you so much!" Violet squeals and gives 2D a hug. He gives her lopsided grin.

"No problem." He says as he starts to help her with the boxes.


	5. Chapter 4

**Spitting Out the Demons**

**Chapter 4: Victory and Defeat**

"Welcome to your new home!" 2D announces proudly as he shows her the spare room (Now zombie free!). Room 14. They set the last of the boxes down and Violet looks around. The room is very basic, and surprisingly empty, just a double bed, an amour, and a closet.

"Not bad!" Violet admits. "Oh, but what about Murdoc? Shouldn't we tell him?"

"Best not. Let's wait to get you settled in, and then we'll tell him. Plus I think he's with another of his 'lady friends'."

"Ah... alright."

2D then gives Violet a quick low-down on Kong.

"Wow! This is like a dream come true!" Violet says as she lies back on the bed.

"Speaking of dreams..." She sits up and looks at 2D, who has that weird sound in his voice again. "... I had a dream about you last night." He says staring at his feet.

"Really?"

"Yeah, funnily enough, I dreamed you came to live with us." He says still not looking at her and twiddling his fingers.

"Maybe it was a premonition." Violet says half joking.

"Must have been..." he shrugs, "but something else happened it the dream... and it hasn't happened quite yet."

"What's that?" Violet asks edging toward him, interested. He raises his head slightly, and she realizes that he's blushing! _'but why?_' she wonders stupidly to herself.

"Well-" he looks at her, and they both realize that their faces are mere inches apart.

"2D!" Noodles voice calls suddenly from outside the door, causing the two of them to jump.

"Yeah?" 2D yells back, slight annoyance in his voice.

Noodle's head appears in the doorway. "2D, the toilet's have zombies again. Could you give me a hand?"

"Um... Sure thing." He says reluctantly. "I'll see you later, ok?" he says to Violet.

"Sure." Violet says quietly. _'Damnit now I'm blushing! I'm such an idiot! What was I thinking? That I was gonna kiss him or something? Get real Vi!'_

He gets up and leaves, giving her a quick wave as he goes through the door.

Violet sits there silently for a few moments. Then, suddenly, she is overcome with excitement and happiness. She was living with the greatest band in the universe! Violet stands up and starts jumping in circles and squealing, all of her fan-girliness coming out. She was so happy she could burst!

LATER THAT DAY

Violet had miraculously found her way to the kitchen and had thusly decided she should start sucking up to Murdoc. Her weapon of choice? Baked goods. Noodle sits nearby talking to her.

"So does Murdoc know I'm staying here yet?" Violet asks Noodle.

Noodle shakes her head and says that Murdoc should be showing up here anytime now for a "post- sex snack" and that'll most likely be the best time to tell him, while he's in a good mood.

Sure enough, Murdoc soon comes striding in with a satisfied, relaxed look on his face. "'Ey Noodle." He grumbles as he opens the fridge and picks out a beer. Noodle returns the greeting as he sits down at the table.

"Hello Murdoc." Violet greets keeping her back to him.

"Eh?" He grunts looking over at her. "Who are you?"

"What? Did you already forget?" Violet asks turning her head too look back at him.

She turns to look back at the bowl she's been cleaning. "You ran over my dog, and knocked me out cold...?"

"Oh yeah..." He says finally remembering. "Violet... or something right?"

"You are correct sir."

Violet tenses as Noodle bravely tells Murdoc that she will be living with them for the time being.

"WHA-" he begins, but Violet quickly interjects with, "Cookies?" She places the plate on the table. He picks one up and tries it.

"Hmmm... not bad... so tell me Vi, why should I let you stay here?"

"Because, I have nowhere else to stay, I can't pay rent right now because I just lost my job, but I can clean and cook for you instead."

Murdoc considers for a moment before deciding. "...Alright, but only until you find another place to stay. And don't you ever forget this is temporary, got it?"

"Yes of course! Thank you thank you thank you thank you!!" Violet gushes giving him a huge hug, nearly knocking him out of his chair.

He pauses a moment then takes this lovely opportunity to give her butt a good squeeze. Violet immediately breaks the hug, gives him a distasteful look, and goes back to cleaning up.

"Aw come on now love, you know you want to."

"Sorry," she replies, "As grateful as I may be, I don't take sloppy seconds."

A low laugh comes from the door as Russell enters. He walks over to Violet and puts his large hand on her shoulder. "Congratulations! You're going to do just fine here." He says giving her a reassuring smile.

NEXT DAY

Violet is in her new room unpacking. She pauses a moment and looks about. Something was lacking... She snaps her fingers, _'Music! But of course!_' She picks up her iPod, plugs it into her small speakers, and puts it on shuffle.

Violet leans over and digs through a box. She pulls out a bronze plated plaque and frowns. On the plaque, the words Employee of the Month are engraved. It wasn't hers of course, this was just yet another piece of loot she'd nabbed when she "cleaned out her office"; what that had truly consisted of was taking the few things that were in her cubicle and then stealing as much random office supplies she could. This had been the best of the bunch. She stares at it bitterly. That job had sucked her soul; she could feel it slowly ebb away every day she was there. It was like high school all over again. How could she have gotten herself in a place like that _again_? Some would have told her Kong was a hell on earth, but Kong was amazing. That place had been true hell.

All her anger swells inside of her. She chunks the wretched plaque at her door. With a loud crash, it shatters to pieces. Violet chuckles with astringent satisfaction.

Violet lets out a cooling breath and turns back to the box. She reaches in again this time pulling out an old photo. It was of her and a puppy Bell. A lump catches in Violets throat and there's an annoying prickling under her eyelids. She swallows hard and rubs her eyes, attempting to push it all away as she usually does. This time she fails horribly though, and as sad song plays through her speakers and she just loses it.

She collapses on her bed in a fit of hopeless tears.

She'd lost her job.

She'd lost her home.

She'd lost her best friend.

In retrospect, being at Kong was the only thing that seemed to be going remotely right.

Her shoulders shudder as she sobs into her pillow.

There's suddenly a light tap on the door.

"Go away!" Violet sputters, her voice muffled by the pillow.

"Violet? Is everything alright? I heard a crash and..." 2D asks as he walks in. He stops short when he sees Violet. A worried frown sets on his face and he goes to her side. He sits near her on the edge of the bed.

"What's wrong?" he asks cautiously.

"It's not fair! It's not fucking fair!" Violet squeaks.

"...Uh.. I still don't..." he says.

Violet gulps, sits up, and wipes her eyes on her sleeve. She quickly spews the reason for her melancholy.

"It's alright... Everything's going to be just fine..." He reassures her. He gathers her up in his arms and holds her close, stroking the back of her head. She buries her face into her chest and clutches his shirt in her hands. She sobs uncontrollably until she exhausts herself. 2D lowers her back down onto the bed. He tucks a stray tress of hair behind her ear. "Try and sleep now." He mutters to her. She snuggles into her pillow and slowly starts to drift off to sleep. He rises to leave.

"I'm sorry..." Violet mumbles suddenly to him, "...I didn't mean... to dump my... problems... on you... I don't... normally..." she sighs as she drifts off to sleep.

2D turns to her, "Oh, It's quite alright love." He leans down and lightly kisses her cheek. He leaves her, then, to sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

**Spitting Out the Demons **

**Chapter 5: Catastrophic **

~*FEW DAYS LATER*~

Violet, 2D, and Noodle sit together in the kitchen chatting. Violet perches on the counter swinging her legs childishly, 2D stands next to her leaning up against the counter sipping a soda. "...but Violet, their true idiots." Noodle retorts from her seat at the table.

"I know they are, trust me I know firsthand. My point is, is that it's funny, low-brow entertainment. What's so wrong with that? Besides, I think these guys have found their niche. Really, could you imagine them doing anything else?"

"You have a point," 2D jumps in, "Ya don't always want cleaver comedy; sometimes you just need a guy falling flat on his face."

"Exactly! Oh jeez, this one time Johnny and I were-" Violet stops short suddenly at the ominous clicking of Murdoc's boots approaching. A smirk develops on her face as her plan does. "I got an idea." She grabs a cup from the cabinet and fills it with ice from the freezer. She stands back next to 2D as a bear-chested Murdoc enters. He walks over to the fridge, opens it and ducks his head inside to get a beer. "Hey, Violet," he calls, his head still in the cooler.

"Hmm?" She responds as she slinks over to him.

"Good news, my girl for tonight cancelled." He says as he straightens up and closes the fridge. "So lucky for you- that means I'm available tonight. That means you and I will be free to..."

Violet gives a coy smile and presses herself upon him. "Really?" she coos. His eyebrow rise slightly with pleased surprise. Violet lets out a horribly girly giggle that disgusts her even. She fiddles with the hem on his black jeans, tugging on them just the slightest. He grins and licks his lips. "I had no idea you were so keen on such things, pet," he says stroking her chin with his long bony finger. Her stomach clenches at his touch, and she fights the urge to pull away. His eyes scan her body up and down- no doubt picturing her naked.

"Oh you know..." Violet glances over at 2D and Noodle. 2D appears to look surprised and dejected, while Noodle watches with pensive fascination. "...one can always have a sudden change of heart." She whispers, her pink lips dangerously close to his grayed chapped ones.

Violet's eyes glint and a devious smirk flashes onto her face. She yanks forward on the hem on Murdoc's jeans and dumps the cup of ice down his pants. She quickly skips back a few steps grinning massively. Murdoc leaps about screaming and cussing. He paws uselessly at his cold, wet crotch. The others are sent into hysterics. "YOU BITCH!" Murdoc roars at her. Violet laughs so hard tears spring in her eyes as she clutches on to the table for support to her weakening knees. Murdoc runs out the door and scrambles down the hallway, simultaneously trying to pull his pants off.

Violet, 2D, and Noodle sit there dying with laughter. "See? What'd I tell ya Noodle? Sometimes reality slapstick is greatness."

"I have to admit that _was_ good." Noodle says with a perky smile.

"Good? That was greatness!" 2D exclaims, his eyes wide with excitement.

A moment later, Murdoc storms through the door, anger seeping through his pours. Violet backs up against the counter, her smile gone and a glimpse of fear in her eyes- he looks beyond pissed and she hates confrontation. Although she figured it was inevitable. He gets right up in Violets face, "You little fucking bitch! You are the biggest goddamn idiot ever! Ya know what? You're out! I want you out of here tonight!"

"Wh-" She gasps, her eyes large and shiny with straining tears.

From out of nowhere 2D slides between them and lightly pushes Murdoc back, "Common Murdoc, she didn't mean anything by it. It was just a little prank. Right Vi?" Violet nods slowly, staring at them both in a trance.

"Don't stand up for her shitface! This slut thinks she can just bogart her way into _my_ house and pull this kind of shit! It's goddamn ungrateful is what it is!"

2D stands strong, "Murdoc, your thinking too much of it. Her and her friends played pranks like that on each other all the time. It was a joke between friends. No harm no foul?"

Murdoc stands there glaring at the two of them, steaming. After a moment he growls, "One more fuck up and your back on the streets you hear me?" Violet nods her head slowly. Murdoc turns on his heel and stomps out. Violet exhales, relieved.

Then, suddenly, as if on a second thought, Murdoc's head reappears in the doorway. "Oh and love, remember if you want to prove how grateful your _really_ are and want to thank me for my generosity, you just let me know." And with that he disappears again.

Violet grimaces turns to 2D, "Thanks, I really appreciate what you did."

"Oh no problem. Hell, what you did was better, one of the funniest things I've ever seen. Although I'll admit, even I thought for a moment that you were ready to jump in bed with him."

Violet laughs, "As if. Did he really expect that to work?"

"Well it has to work for some birds, right? Otherwise he wouldn't be so 'sought after'."

"Well what about you?"

"Huh?"

Violet throws an arm over his shoulders and leans in as if vying for a secret, "What are your moves?"

He shrugs uncomfortably, "I dunno... depends on the girl..."

"Common!" she says giving him a slight nudge, "Say you're in a bar and you see a fine looking girl. Whad'ya do?"

He smiles and says, "Now then, I can't be goin round givin' out my gal-gettin' secrets can I? If that kind of information were to land in the wrong hands..." he shifts his eyes to the left and right. "...the results could be catastrophic." Violet laughs.

"So, how do you know a word like 'catastrophic'?" she says hopping up to sit on the counter again. "I thought you were supposed to be super dense."

"I'm not stupid, if that's what you're getting at." He says slightly annoyed. He sits in a chair, turning it to face her, his fingers flexing nervously over his knobby knees. "I'm just a little... slow at times is all."

"That's what I figured. I mean, you write some of the songs right? Both lyrically and musically, correct?"

"Well... yeah..."

"Well trust me, I've known my share of idiots, and let me tell ya, not a one would be able to write a thing like you do."

"Thanks..." he says blushing slightly and staring at his feet humbly.

After a moment he looks up and says, "Hey... umm.."

"Yes?" Violet responds.

"I've rented this great movie you just gotta see..." he says awkwardly, "Want to watch it with me tonight?"

"What kind of movie?"

"One of those teen mass murder flicks." He says excitedly.

"Hmm.... I don't know... I don't really watch scary movies..."

"Why not?" He asks, looking concerned- as if it were truly strange to him.

"Truthfully? I scare easily when it comes to that stuff..." She admits, slightly embarrassed.

"It'll be fine I promise. So please?" he begs.

"Oh alright. How could I resist? But I warn you... if I'm up all night shit-my-pants scared, it's your fault."

"Fine!" He says with a huge smile. "Well... It _is_ getting late, wanna go watch it now?"

"Uhh..." Violet says caught slightly off guard," ...Sure!"

"Great!" he says his face lighting up eagerly. He grabs her hand and pulls her to the elevator. He leads her to one of the many rooms she had not yet visited. Room 11 the door reads, he flings it open and they walk in.

The room was made for watching movies; it has a huge TV, a giant comfy blue couch with a broken arm, a holy red recliner, a few other items of furniture, and pillows of all shape and sizes strewn about. Violet flops down on the couch and pulls a blanket over her. Meanwhile 2D goes over and pops in the movie, then comes and sits down next to Violet. She throws part of the blanket over for him and the two of them settle into the couch as the movie begins.

~*ONE MOVIE, AND TWO AND A HALF HOURS LATER*~

Violet's wide eyes dart about her dark room. She gathers her comforter tighter around her. She is scared shitless. '_Damn 2D and his movie._' Violet thinks to herself. She had enjoyed the movie, only now she was convinced that something was lurking in the shadows. And in Kong, who knew? Maybe there was.

Suddenly a slight creak emits from one of the walls. Violet jumps, "Shit!" she squeals. She leaps out of her bed and flies from the room, her comforter trailing behind her. She scurries out into the hallway and pauses.

"Damn, where can I go?" she mutters aloud to herself. She ducks has she hears another noise, and takes off for the elevator, she would go to 2D's room, since it was his fault she was in the blasted state anyway. She skitters across the carpark and pauses at his door, there's the slight glow of light coming from the crack beneath the door, and the sound of keyboard playing. Violet knocks lightly on the door. She hears the sound of him moving about and a moment later, he opens the door. Violet suppresses a girly giggle when she sees him, for all he has on is a pair of plaid boxers. He looks at her strangely as well- from the comforter wrapped around her shoulders to her grey tank and dark pajama pants, all the way to her bare feet.

"What's up?" he asks, a slight pink in his cheeks (that she fails to notice).

"I can't sleep, so as I said, here I am."

"Oh right." He mumbles, "Common in..." he opens his arm and shows her in. She steps inside and curls up in a nearby egg-shaped chair. "So what are you still doin' up?" she asks.

"I dunno..." he shrugs as he pulls on a pair of maroon corduroys, "...just couldn't sleep I guess."

Violet nods and takes a scan of his room. Her eyes fall upon his triple screened pong game and she smiles. "Could we play pong?" she asks 2D.

"Sure." He says with a small smile. Violet goes over and sits down on the floor, her back against his bed. He sits down next to her and hands her a controller.

"I warn you though, I've never kicked ass at this game." She says shyly.

"That's alright, I'll go easy on you." He says with a wink and a grin.

~*FIVE AND A HALF GAMES LATER*~

"Yes!" Violet squeals dropping her controller and punching the air. "I did it!" she laughs.

2D high-fives her. "Good job!" he congratulates.

"Hell yeah!" she exclaims, although she's slightly suspicious he let her win.

There's a moment of silence before they both burst out in hard, loud, laughter.

There's suddenly a pounding at the door. "Uh- Come in!" 2D yells at the door. The door bangs open and half-drunk Murdoc stands there. "Could yall shut the fuck up? I'm tryin to fuckin sleep!" Murdoc yells, he then realizes what is/isn't going on. "What are you two doing anyways?" he asks.

Violet jumps to her feet and skips over to him and bows playfully forward, "'ello Mudsy!" she says in a horrible British accent. "We 'ere just 'avin' som' fun! No need ta fret!" She pats his back good-humoredly. 2D snickers behind her.

Murdoc gives her an odd look then grins suspiciously, "Ya know love, that stunt you pulled earlier today was _awfully_ rude, so don't think I've forgotten so easily." Violet leans back warily, "But you'll find I'm very willing to forgive." Without warning, he steps forward, wraps one arm about her waist and places his other hand on her breast. Giving it a squeeze, he leans forward and he kisses her, forcing his snake tongue into her mouth. She freezes for a moment in pure shock before she squeals and shoves him back, "Get off me!" she spits distastefully.

2D, obviously pissed, jumps up and steps quickly over to the two of them. In a flash of movement, he punches Murdoc on the nose. Murdoc stumbles back, his eyes sparkling from shock and pain. He blinks a few times before his eyes refocus on 2D. "Why you little..." He says wiping the blood from his nose and coming for 2D. 2D gets into a fighting stance, his fists held high.

Violet takes the initiative to end the fight before it can begin. She pushes 2D back onto his bed, and then turns and pushes Murdoc back into the carpark. She slams the door and locks it. She listens to Murdoc yell a sting of profanities and beat on the door before sulking back to his Winnebago. She sighs and leans up against the door. "That despicable piece of slime... What the fuck was that?" she says to the air thoroughly whipping her mouth.

"I'm sorry," 2D says sitting on the edge of his bed, rubbing his head. "He's such a perverted womanizer. ...and I just couldn't stand him touching you like that."

Violet can't help but blush furiously. She goes over and sits close next to him on the bed. "That's so sweet." She says giving him a hug around the shoulders. "But I swear, if he ever tries touching me like that again without my consent, I'm gonna go Chuck Norris on his ass. Ugh, he tasted like booze too. I think I'm gonna be sick. I have no desire to do that ever again. Someone needs to explain to me why _anyone_ could possibly _like_ that." She wipes her mouth again with distaste.

2D smiles. The two of them sit there a moment in individual thought.

"I can't believe he got to kiss you before I did." 2D mutters very quietly in a discouraged voice.

"What?" Violet says snapping from her thoughts, having heard him speak, but missing his words.

2D's eyes widen at the realization that he just spoke those words aloud. "N-nothing."

"Ok..." Violet says giving him a inquisitive eyebrow. She yawns, "Damn I'm tired." She climbs across the bed and crawls underneath the covers. "Aren't you coming?" she asks when he doesn't respond.

"Oh... well- I could just sleep on the floor..."

"Don't be silly. Common." She says patting the other side of the bed. "I don't have cooties."

He smiles, "Alright," he turns out the lights and lies down next to her, facing out. The two of them lie there for a moment in silence. Violet suddenly sits up at a slight noise. "What was that?!" she says, worried.

"It was probably just Murdoc bangin' about his Winnebago," 2D reassures her.

She lies back stiffly and lets out an uneasy groan. "Here. It's alright." He says softly, he turns and wraps his arms around her waist, holding her close. Violet gives a silly smile and snuggles closer to him. He smiles as well. Not long after, the two of them drift easily off to sleep.


End file.
